The applicant of this invention has a previous patent which presents a container formed by a modular structure able to be adapted to the different blade lengths depending on the wind turbine model to be assembled. Thus, patent WO2006053931 presents a structure formed by a set of trusses and bars joined together to form a container inside which at least three blades can be arranged in a horizontal position, Cradles allow the weight to be supported at intermediate points of the blade.
Now however, the current length of blades and the tendency to increase that length with new wind turbine models capable of generating greater levels of power represents a serious problem for the transport of said blades. When moving the container around a sharp or slightly inclined bend, further stresses appear. Said stresses are transmitted from the container to the intermediate cradles and ultimately transmitted them to the blades themselves due to the rigidity of said cradles.
An analysis of the torsion appearing in situations similar to the one mentioned above shows a localised pressure at specific places on the blade, and the observation of the points where the pressure is produced has lead to the search for a solution to this situation.